


Объятия

by kirayo2hikage



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Near Death Experiences, POV Nancy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:04:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirayo2hikage/pseuds/kirayo2hikage
Summary: "...безжизненный холод подкрадывается всё ближе и ближе: вот он касается кончиков моих пальцев, затем обжигающе ледяное касание поднимается выше по руке, скользит под свитер, пока наконец не обхватывает меня тесным кольцом, стискивая в своих мертвецких объятиях."





	Объятия

Моё тело начинало сдаваться и уступать силе холода. Волна за волной меня сотрясала дрожь, подобно ряби на воде — она зарождалась в ещё теплой груди и расплёскивалась по телу, захлёстывая его целиком, от макушки до кончиков пальцев. Ситуация была по истине безвыходная. Я поднялась, чтобы попрыгать на месте — единственное, что позволял наш тесный ледяной склеп. Ноги и руки были как деревянные, но не без труда мне удалось немного размяться и снова ненадолго отвоевать свои застывшие конечности. Я снова опустилась на пол от усталости, и с ужасом ощутила, как безжизненный холод подкрадывается всё ближе и ближе: вот он касается кончиков моих пальцев, затем обжигающе ледяное касание поднимается выше по руке, скользит под свитер, пока наконец не обхватывает меня тесным кольцом, стискивая в своих мертвецких объятиях.

Меня охватил ужас, сердце начало бешено колотиться, словно пытаясь увернуться от неумолимо приближающейся цепкой хватки смерти. Мне захотелось вскочить и закричать, но сил едва хватило на то, чтобы снова подняться — ноги уже почти не слушались меня и всё норовили подкоситься, чтобы снова сбросить меня в пылкие объятия холода. Попробовала подышать на руки, но даже не почувствовала своего дыхания. В голове пронеслась мысль: «Вдруг я _уже_ умерла и у меня уже просто нет дыхания?» Чтобы проверить эту бредовую мысль, я собрала остаток сил и выдавила из себя:

— Санни, ты ещё здесь?

Глупый вопрос, но мысли мои текли вяло, и ничего получше я не придумала. Конечно, он был здесь, всего в шаге от меня: согнувшаяся сидящая фигура, голова опущена так, что я не вижу, жив ли он, дышит ли ещё.

Но вот голова медленно поднялась — первое его движение за последние пять минут — и я увидела его бледное лицо, обрамлённое пламенно красными волосами, и черные глаза, которые утратили свой привычный блеск и теперь казались неестественно матовыми, как у мертвеца. Выражение его лица не было спокойным или расслабленным — оно было застывшим и пустым, как у фарфоровой куклы. Мне стало не по себе, и я снова спросила:

— Двигаться можешь?

Вместо ответа, он всё так же медленно поднялся, но его движения теперь казались плавнее и мягче моих. Оцепенение начало постепенно сходить с его лица, и в глубине его глаз разгорелись привычные огоньки, мерцающие, как тлеющие угли костра. _Санни был здесь._

— Неважно выглядишь, — сказал он, потянув мне свою руку. Его прикосновение не было особенно тёплым, но всё-таки ощутимым, а это значило, что он остыл не так сильно, как я. К тому же, после пробуждения на его щёки вернулся едва заметный румянец, а синева наоборот сошла с губ.

— Как ты это делаешь? — едва шевеля губами спросила я, но мои слова слиплись в один неразделимый ком.

Санни промолчал, но ещё крепче обхватил мою руку. Теперь я явственно ощущала тепло в том месте, где его кожа соприкасалась с моей. Через минуту тепло превратилось почти что в жар и поползло вверх по руке — сперва медленно, затем всё быстрее, как пожар, который разгорается всё ярче, пожирая холод на своём пути. Сначала я подумала, что это иллюзия, игра замерзающего сознания с моими органами чувств, но очень скоро я поняла, что действительно оттаиваю. Теперь я могла даже спокойно шевелить губами, поэтому повторила свой вопрос:

— Как ты это делаешь? — мой голос всё ещё был сиплым, но язык и губы снова слушались меня. На этот раз я не сомневалась, что Санни меня услышал и понял.

— Меня научил это один тибетсткий отшельник, — его голос звучал по-привычному живо и слегка насмешливо. — Нужно накапливать тепло в себе, ждать, пока оно раскалит тебя изнутри, а потом можно распределять его по всему телу и даже отдавать другим. Не веришь?

Последнюю фразу он сказал с настоящей улыбкой — наверное, потому что я по привычке скептически нахмурила брови — и коснулся второй рукой моей щеки. Я ощутила жар, исходящий от его кожи как от обогревателя. Он стоял теперь совсем близко, держа одной рукой мою руку и касаясь второй ладонью моей щеки. 

Ко мне возвратилась способность ощущать, и теперь всё, что улавливали мои органы чувств, мощным шквалом хлынуло на меня: я слышала запах _лавандового_ шампуня, исходящий от его отросших волос, едва уловимый запах _шоколада_ , который почему-то всегда мистическим образом окружал Санни, даже когда тот месяцами обходился без него (он шутил, что сама его аура пахнет шоколадом). Я чувствовала, какая у него шершавая, обветренная кожа на руках, но мягкая на подушечках пальцев. Я слышала его спокойное дыхание и даже лёгкий, едва уловимый запах _ментолового_ ополаскивателя для рта — он напомнил мне о том, что всего полдня назад мы были в теплой безопасной гостинице, а теперь погибаем здесь, без надежды на то, что нас вовремя найдут и спасут. Слёзы навернулись на глаза, и я не смогла их удержать — теплые капли покатились по моим щекам и по его пальцам.

— Я не соврал, я могу спасти тебя, — уверенно сказал Санни, притягивая меня к себе и заключая в объятия.

В его близости не было ничего эротичного или пошлого — меня словно укутали теплым пледом. От Санни пахло летом, домом и _жизнью_. Происходило ли это наяву? Или мы оба уже давно покинули свои застывшие тела? Я боялась обернуться и увидеть себя, сидящую на ледяном полу, или выглянуть из-за плеча Санни и увидеть возле стены его остывшее тело с безжизненными глазами. Я стояла там и прижималась своим заплаканным лицом к его нелепому шерстяному свитеру, и мой плач стал утихать только когда я услышала над своей головой чьи-то шаги, громкие и уверенные, как биение живого сердца.


End file.
